Heart of a Rebel
by epona51
Summary: When Mal picks up a new crew member at Haven, he finds out she has a past with River. Also, when sparks fly between the captain and one of the crew, will Mal cross the line or push her away? MalxOC Hiatus, to be re-written.
1. Character Profile

Disclaimer: I do not own Firefly, or Serenity. They belong to Joss.

**Author's Note: **In my 'verse Wash and Shepard Book are alive. Everything else happened like it did in the movie, and the T.V. show. And Shepard part of the crew again.

Heart of a Rebel

Character Profile

Name: Maleena (Mal) Jasmine Winters

Age: 28

DOB: December 15

Hair: Crimson, normally has it in a French braid.

Eyes: Emerald with a burst of gold surrounding the pupil.

Skin: Tawny

Markings/scars: Chinese letter for Peace on her neck, and a scar going from lower left hip to middle of her right side.

Bio: During the war, Mal's parent's basically sold her to the Alliance. Mal was identical to River, and probably was the only person that kept River from going completely insane. She acted like a big sister and watched out for River. But then one day, River disappeared. A few months later, the Alliance deemed her a failed project, and kicked her out on Haven. This is where our story begins.

Author's Note: This is my first story, so if anyone wants to throw suggestions out here, greatly appreciated.


	2. Haven

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. It belongs to Joss.

Author's Note: Maleena is my character, and to people who ask permission to use her. Also Wash and Shepard are alive in my verse.

A Rebel's Heart

Serenity landed in the docking bay of the new and improved Haven. It had been 6 months seen the crew had been there, and they all agreed that they needed a peaceful break. However; Haven, wasn't exactly peaceful at the moment.

"Shepard Book! There's trouble down in town," a small African boy panted. "Slavers came again. And this time it wasn't for food."

"You having trouble with slavers, Shepard?" Mal asked.

"Sort of. We made a pact with them, agreeing we would supply them with food, if they left us alone. Jib, what's happened so far?" Shepard carefully asked.

"They tried to take Bridgette and Shailey, but Mal stopped them. She's got everybody in the store, and is holding them off with a 50 caliber. She already killed one of them." Jib tugged on Shepard's sleeve. "But she told me to come get you. Please hurry!"

"Jayne! Zoe! Get your butt in gear! We get to play hero today." Mal checked his gun and informed Simon they'd probably need a doctor.

"Simon. She's here." River's crept out.

Simon turned to his sister and asked, "Who River? Who's here?"

"My twin. Gemini." River answered, before chasing after Mal. Simon stared at River before he too ran to catch up with the group. Kaylee strolled down the ramp, and after looking around, questioned where everybody had gone.

"Oh, they went down to Havenwood to save the slavers from Maleena. I'm almost tempted to let Maleena kill all of them, but that's not exactly very Shepard like. Before I forget, there's machinery that needs to get looked at. If you're not busy….."

"Be glad to Shepard. What do ya say Jib? You want to help me fix something?" Kaylee asked the small boy that was on her back.

"Oh yes Miss Kaylee!" Jib beamed. "I also want you to meet Mal." A few minutes later, the three of them walked slowly towards the town.


	3. A Rebel's Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. It belongs to Joss.

Author's Note: Maleena is my character, and to people who ask permission to use her. Also Wash and Shepard are alive in my verse.

"Hello" means talking

'Hello' means thinking

A Rebel's Heart

Mal's first thought, upon entering Havenwood, was that Maleena didn't really need help. She stood in the doorway to the bar holding her .45 rather protectively while one man lay moaning thirty paces from the building and the other two stood a good amount of space back.

"Ahh shoot" whispered a sleazy voice "Be reasonable Mal. There's no need for anyone to do anymore killin'."

"Reasonable!? Being reasonable flew out the window when you tried to take two of my friends. Now unless you the last thing you want to see is the end of my gun, I suggest you get." Maleena pointed the gun towards the men's face. The slaver looked around for anything that might help him, and spotted River. Before anyone could react, he had River in his arms, and pointed a gun to her head. She paused for a minute, but only for a minute.

Maleena dropped her gun, and rushed toward her victim. She swiftly struck him in the throat, and brought her knee up to meet his chest, as he doubled over in pain. He quickly dropped to his knees and hands. Maleena pulled a boot knife out, straddled his back, and promptly slammed the butt into the back of his head. His body dropped to the sand out cold. She glanced behind to take care of the leader, but he was already unconscious, and River was being checked for any injuries by which Maleena assumed was the doctor.

"What took you so long Gem?" River asked.

"Unlike you, I haven't really been able to train in my skills. Heard about Miranda, was it true?"

"Now wait just a moment, you two know each other?" Mal inquired.

Maleena shared a small smile with River. "You might say that. We knew each other in school. Maleena Jasmine Winters, but you can call me Mal. You must be Captain Malcolm Reynolds. Pleasure to meet you sir. Where's Shepard? He told me you had a mechanic could fix one of our machines." Maleena stooped to pick up the gun she had dropped in the struggle.

"Oh, so you know our Shepherd too?"

"Is there a problem with that Captain?" She glared at him.

"Now, now. Let's not have anymore shooting here. Maleena this is Kaylee, our mechanic I told you about. She said she would be delighted to help you fix our machine."

Maleena and Kaylee started walking to a huge building when Maleena called out, "Shepard? Could you make sure those three mongrels get off this planet okay? Thanks."

Author's Note: What is this mysterious machine you ask? Read the next chapter to find out.


	4. Ice Cream!

Disclaimer: I don't own Firefly. It belongs to Joss.

Author's Note: Maleena is my character, and to people who ask permission to use her. Also Wash and Shepard are alive in my verse.

"Hello" means talking

'Hello' means thinking

A Rebel's Heart

"Wrench please." Kaylee's hand shot out from under the machine.

"Will it be alright?" Maleena handed Kaylee the tool she asked for.

"Should be. The cooling coils needed to be replaced, and a few crucial bolts came loose, but it should be fixed up in no time. Darn it!" Kaylee pulled herself from underneath. She rummaged around her bag and pulled out a spray paint can, she slid back under, sprayed a few bolts and told Jib to tighten the ones sprayed red. "What exactly does this machine do?"

"Makes the best ice cream on the planet. All you have to do is say what type of ice cream you want, and it makes it. Why don't you give it a try?"

Kaylee stood in front of the machine and ordered a strawberry sundae. The machine sputtered out a few blips and bloops, and popped out Kaylee's order. Three huge scooping of strawberry ice cream sat on strawberry preserves, and had an abundant heaping of whipped cream on top. Kaylee face lit up like a light bulb after the first bite.

"Real strawberries! I can't remember the last time I had one, much less ice cream. I gotta tell the others." Soon everybody was in the mess hall enjoying ice cream. Everybody except Mal of course.

"You had us come all the way out here to fix an ice cream machine Shepard? I can't believe you."

"Okay A)You guys were coming out here to get supplies and rest anyways, and what better way to then eating ice cream; and B) Shut up and eat." Maleena slid a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough towards him.

"To bad Inara ain't here with us. She'd probably like some ice cream too." Kaylee pouted.

"I've got a portable ice cream maker you can take. True it only makes the basics, but they're better than nothing."

"About the return trip, I've decided to stay here. Captain, may I speak with you outside?"

Mal and Shepherd stepped outside into the differing coldness. "You know, this ice cream isn't half bad, but something tells me you don't want to talk about ice cream."

"Captain, as a last favor, I was wondering if you could take Maleena with you. I think it would do well for her and River."

Mal spoon dropped out of his mouth, and onto the desert floor. "You want me to do what?! Have you lost your mind Shepherd?"

"Maybe I have, but River seems to have found at least part of hers. Look."

Looking inside, Mal couldn't believe his eyes. River was actually acting somewhat normal. True some problems were noticeable, but it still was an improvement. "Since you're asking me, and it might keep River in check, I'll take her with me."

"Now the hard part will be convincing Maleena to go with you. This may be a problem."

Author's note: Will Maleena join the team? And if she does, will she be able to keep her temper in check around Mal. Next chapter will be coming soon, and will have Inara in it.


End file.
